


Ooh Rah

by kellybellefiction



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellybellefiction/pseuds/kellybellefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie has to deal with the aftermath of September 11, 2001, and meets a handsome new commander while her brother is overseas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SPOV

Tick, tock. It's noon, and everyone sitting in Merlotte's Bar and Grill is in shock. We have all just been sitting here since we saw it on the TV. When ESPN got cut off, and the rednecks went crazy, until we all realized what was going on.

Tick, tock. Nobody knows what to do. Nobody knows what to say. There is just silence, except for the low hum of the TV in the background, and the clock on the wall. I need to go home, to check on Jason. Lord, I hope he doesn't get it in his head that…oh, never mind.

"Sam! I need to go!" I yell into the back of the bar. I'm out the door before he even gives me an answer.

On the drive to Jason's house, I don't listen to music. I don't even really think. How am I supposed to? Yeah, I know living here in Bon Temps we don't feel the effects as much as we would if we lived in either New York or Washington D.C., but we still feel affected. This is my country. My home, and those sons of bitches think they can come here, and mess with it. Even with all my anger, though, I don't think I've ever felt this small, or this afraid.

As I pull into the driveway at Jason's house, he runs out the door and grabs me into the biggest hug imaginable.

"Oh, sis. Can you believe it? They attacked us on our own turf. Sookie, I need to do something." Jason is almost in tears. I know after we graduated high school, he had been hoping to enlist in the Marine Corps, but I thought he had outgrown the desire.

"Jason, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Sook, I have to. It is my duty as an American to protect this country, and those that I love. And right now, Sis, I need to protect you." Jason has such passion in his eyes right now that I can't imagine trying to dissuade him.

"Jase, if this is what you feel is necessary, I will stand behind you one hundred percent. I'll even go to the recruiter with you, if that's what you want."

"Well I wanted to go right now."

And with that, we are off to Shreveport to talk to the Marine Corps recruiter.

It's been three months since we talked to the recruiter, and today is the day that Jason ships off to Parris Island. I watch him get on the Greyhound bus, and know things will never be the same. But I am so proud of him, I feel like I am going to burst! After he had signed on the dotted line, I had been so worried he would change his mind, and not be able to go back on his decision.

"Jase, you know you can't change your mind now, right?" I had asked him on the drive back to Bon Temps. He just looked at me, sort of glassy eyed.

"Yeah, Sook. I know. I just hope I don't regret it before I get on that bus. 'Cause I can't go back."

"I'm proud of you Jase. I love you, and I'll be your biggest cheerleader throughout your whole military career."

As I watch the bus pull out of sight, I think about how much I love my big brother and how proud of him I am.

Tick, tock. Only eighteen weeks to go until I can see my big brother again.


	2. Chapter 2

I miss Jason so much it hurts. He is such a good brother to me, and I don't know what to do without him here. I think back to when we were only about 10 or 11 years old, and some of the boys were picking on me at the playground.

"Hey everybody look! It's that weird girl from school!"

"Haha it's crazy Sookie. All she ever does is sit in the room and read books!"

"Ya'll leave my sister alone now, ya hear? She ain't done nothing wrong but try to be smarter than you lot," said Jason. "If you don't leave her alone, you're gonna have to answer to me."

I remember I had been crying so hard, and Jason picked me up and carried me back home, like a baby. I'm his baby sister and he hasn't ever forgotten that, even though I'll be 23 this year. He's 27. He has been a great big brother, but he does have a tendency to scare the men away. Whenever I get close to a man who I think I may start dating, Jason always has to pipe up and pull the big brother card. But I love him.

It has been two weeks since Jason left for boot camp, and we've only received one phone call and a letter, but he sounded fine in both. From what I've heard, you don't pick the Corps; the Corps picks you, and men drop like flies.

Today, I'm walking through the mall in Shreveport, and doing some window shopping to get my mind off things. As I walk into Brookstone to have some fun with the electronics, I see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I mean, angelic; he's got blonde hair shaved in a high and tight and is covered in muscle. When he looks my direction, I notice that he has got the bluest eyes I have ever seen; blue like little glaciers. And to top it off, he's wearing a t-shirt saying Semper Fi.

Shit, I'm staring a hole right through this god of a man, and he noticed it, too. Shit shit shit. I try to play it cool, and walk over to look at neat little iPad case (which would be nice if I had an iPad). As I'm looking at it, the worst possible thing happens; he actually walks up to me and says hello.

"Um, hey there!" I say with my Crazy Sookie smile.

"Hey, I just noticed you when you walked in. You look familiar, have we met before?" he seems genuinely curious. Although he is smirking a little. That smirk though, mm I'd jump his bones because of that smirk. God, Sookie get ahold of yourself.

"Well, it's entirely possible! My name is Sookie. Ring any bells?" I don't know what's got me so ballsy, but I want to stay this way!

"I don't think so, but it's nice to meet you Sookie. I'm Eric, Eric Northman." So, the sex god has a name. With him sitting next to me, I didn't even realize how tall he is. He must be at least 6'5". I mean jeez! I'm only 5'5", so he makes me feel like a midget!

"Well hello Eric. It was definitely nice to meet you…" I don't know what to say after that. I think you are the most beautiful human being I've ever met? Want to go on a date, even though I don't know the least bit about you?

"I know this may seem forward, Sookie, but can I have your number?"

"I don't see why not," I say with a smile. "And it's not forward, don't worry."

Eric gives me that smirk again, and says something that blows my mind. "What about asking you to dinner tonight? Is that too forward?"

"Umm…th…that would be great!" Shit did I just stutter?

"Great, so where were you headed next? We can just spend some time getting to know each other before dinner." Eric says.

As we walk out of Brookstone, I just look at Eric. He's got that smirk on his face again, and I don't know what to make of it.

"Eric, I don't want to make false accusations or anything, but if I'm just some bet with the guys, I'm not that kind of girl." There, I've got it off my chest.

"Sookie, I'm not that kind of guy. Look, I don't want to scare you off, but I'm in the military, I'm a Marine. And I'm on leave right now. And it's only a two week leave. But you seem like a great girl so far, so I want to get to know you. If it's too much for you, just tell me. Don't worry, I get it a lot." He gives me a sad smile. I can tell he was wanting to wait until dinner to tell me these things.

"Trust me, that doesn't bother me. My brother actually just left to go to boot camp. He's been at Parris Island for two weeks now, and I miss him so much…" I notice I'm rambling, so I stop talking.

We walk a few more minutes in silence when Eric turns to me. "You know, Sookie, I can answer any question you have about the Corps, if it will help you at all dealing with coping." He is so sincere.

"That would be so great, Eric. I've had so many questions, and no one to answer them for me. I just feel kind of alone. Jason is the only family I have besides my Gran."

"Well, Miss..."

"Stackhouse," I say with a smile.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, it would be an honor."

Eric and I keep walking for a while longer, and I can't seem to keep the smile off my face. This man is amazing. He is handsome, but he is also so considerate, and so nice to me. I don't even mind that he was so forward about going out. I could get used to this.

God, I really hope that things work out with us.


	3. Chapter 3

After walking for about 30 more minutes, Eric and I stop in front of a Texas de Brazil.

"Do you like this place?" Eric asks looking at me.

"Umm, I wouldn't know. I've never been. But I do love steak." I say with a smile. I've seen this place before, but never been able to justify spending nearly $50 on one meal. So, needless to say, I'm pretty damn excited about getting to eat there.

We walk in, and luckily there isn't a line. The waiter takes us directly to our table, in the more private part of the dining room.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" I sat to Eric. "Look how big that salad bar is!"

Eric laughs. "Well, Miss Stackhouse, I didn't bring you here to eat salad, now did I?" There he goes with the smirk again.

Now it's my turn to laugh. "I guess not. So are you really okay with answering any questions I have?"

"Of course I am. You have a right to know."

Alright, Stackhouse, here it goes. "What do you do in the Marines?"

"I'm a grunt. So, in other words, I don't have a specialty, per se." He smirks at me again. Damn, that smirk…if I was a different kind of girl, I'd have him back in my bed tonight.

"Okay, so I think that's what my brother is going to end up doing. What is your rank?"

"I'm a staff sergeant. I command a squad of about nine men, and lead them. Answer to my platoon sergeant, who in turn answers to the platoon leader."

So, that's pretty cool. He leads men. "What is Jason probably doing right now in boot camp?"

"Oh, he's probably getting his ass handed to him and pushing his body to its absolute extreme limits. But, you know what? He is probably enjoying the hell out of it." He says that last part with a gleam in his eye.

"So you enjoyed boot camp, didn't you?"

"I actually did. Most of the men couldn't wait to get home, but me…shit. I had so much fun there. I actually pissed off the drill instructors because I was enjoying it so much."

"How long have you been in?"

"About seven and a half years. It takes a while to get promoted. But I get out in around six more months. Just one more tour, and then I'm done. But, I'm noticing these questions are starting to be about me…"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't mean to. I just think you're really interesting. If you aren't comfortable with this, I can stop…"

Eric looks up at me with the most sincere look in his eyes. "Sookie, you can ask me anything. I told you earlier. But, I think it's only fair I get to know a little about you."

"Okay, fair enough."

"Alright, how old are you?"

"23" I say. Shit, I didn't ask him how old he was.

"Good. I'm 28. Gotta make sure you're legal," he says with a wink and that smirk. "What do you do? As in, job."

"Oh, I'm just a waitress at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. But I'm in school right now to become a paramedic," I say proudly. "I'm only a couple classes away until I get my degree and my certification."

"Wow, that's impressive," he says with a cocked eyebrow. "So, Sookie, I am going to be forward with you again. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to get to know. I think that you are intelligent, you are witty, you…you are just an amazing woman Sookie Stackhouse, and you are a woman that I would like to get to know more of."

My god, does this man have a way with words. I just don't feel right, though. I mean, he's leaving again in two weeks to go on tour. What would that even mean for our relationship, if we decided to have one? Do I wait for him? Well, that's a stupid question, of course I wait for him. But, will he wait for me? He seems like the kind of man that will. He will stick by his woman for all that he is worth, I can just tell.

"You know what, Eric Northman, I like you. I think you are a pretty amazing man yourself. And, I want to get to know you more, as well. Just know this; I don't put my heart out there very often. So please. Whatever you do, just don't make me regret it. And I'm willing to work out the fact that you will have to go back overseas in two weeks." I say these words with such conviction, I surprise myself. Oh well, though. When your heart knows, it knows.

We leave the restaurant after Eric pays the bill, and he walks me to my car. When I'm about to slide in, he grabs my shoulders and spins me into a kiss so fast I can hardly think. He kisses deep and it feels like it is forever until I feel his tongue dancing on my lips, asking for entrance. Oh, what the hell. I let him. We stay like that for what feels like hours, when he releases me and lets me get into my car.

"I'll call you tomorrow Sookie, and find out when we can go out again," he says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," I say.

As I buckle up and start up the car, I don't know what to think. The most beautiful man I have ever seen is now dating me. No, dating isn't a good word. He's courting me, and I love it. I drive the hour it takes to get back to Bon Temps listening to music and replaying the evening in my head. There are still so many things I want to ask him, but I just have to remember to ask the questions.

When I pull into the drive, I see Gran sitting in the rocking chair on the front porch drinking a cup of hot tea. She is smiling as I get out of the car.

"Someone is getting in late, it appears," she says with a mischievous grin.

"Oh gran, it's only 8:30," I say defensively.

"Oh, honey don't think I'm mad or anything. I'm glad you were able to go out and have a good time at the mall. Did you get anything?"

"Nah. Just shopped around and looked at stuff. But, I did meet a man. His name is Eric Northman, and he took me to dinner tonight. Gran, he is the most amazing man I've ever met!"

"Well, honey you will have to tell me all about it in the morning, but I have just taken my medicines am ready to get ready for bed." She comes over and kisses the top of my head. "Goodnight, my darling Sookie. I love you, and I can't wait to hear about your night."

As I go upstairs to shower and wash away the day, I can't help but think about a tall blonde haired blue eyed Marine who I'd met tonight. Could it be love at first sight? I never really believed in that kind of stuff, but who knows, anything is possible, isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

When I wake up the next morning, the first thing I think of is Eric Northman. I think back on the night before, and hope to God that it wasn't just a dream. I had so much fun last night, and I hope that Eric is thinking about me right now, too. Although, that's probably unrealistic. He's got other stuff to worry about, I'm sure.

I walk down stairs to get my morning coffee, and smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Well, Gran's up early. As I step into the kitchen, she looks up from the stove and smiles at me.

"Oh, Sookie. I know I promised to hear all about your night this morning, so I wanted to make you breakfast," she says with a smile.

When she turns back to the stove to finish the breakfast, I make my cup of coffee. Let me tell you, there is not much on this earth that is better than a steaming cup of coffee in the morning. I have to be at work for the lunch shift at eleven today, so I need to be nice and awake.

Gran finally finishes the breakfast and come and sits across the table from me. "So, tell me about this man that you met yesterday."

"Oh, Gran, he is amazing. And he's a staff sergeant in the Marine Corps. Gran, he is the most beautiful man I have ever met. He is kind, and thoughtful. And, he wants to see me again." As I am telling her all of this, I just can't help but smile like a fool.

"Well, my darling Sookie, it seems that you are in love," Gran says with a wistful look in her eyes. She seems far away, as if in a different time.

"Gran! It seems a little early to be able to tell that sort of things…" I trail off. I guess I wouldn't know if I was in love, since I had never been in love.

"Honey, no amount of time will make a difference. You will know when you know."

=======================================0======================================

EPOV

Wow. That's all I can say about Sookie Stackhouse. Just wow. She has got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She is intelligent, driven, and she is beautiful inside and out.

And it just happens to be my luck that I had to find her when I was on leave. Why couldn't I find her when I was out for good? When I didn't have to worry about going back overseas in just two weeks? Oh well. Those are questions for a different day.

I look at my watch and see that it is about time for lunch. I call my buddy Alcide Herveaux and see if he wants to meet me for lunch. He and I went to high school together and were pretty great friends, but then the Corps split us up. He chose to take over the family company, and I went into the Corps.

"Northman! Long time since I've heard from you, man," Alcide says when he answers the phone. I can't help but smile.

"You wanna meet at Merlotte's in about an hour for lunch?" Merlotte's is in Bon Temps where Alcide lives. It is also where Miss Sookie Stackhouse works. What wrong with a "coincidental" meeting to ask if she would like to go out to dinner again tonight?

"Yeah, sure, man. See you then."

"See ya," I say. We both hang up, and I get to work finishing getting dressed. I've noticed that being in the Marine's I don't have a lot of clothes anymore. I mean hell, my everyday clothes I have to wear are issued to me, so why would I go out and shop for new clothes?

After I'm dressed and shaved, I head out the door.

I hope I don't look too creepy…

=======================================0======================================

SPOV

When I show up at work, I sigh. Of course. Arlene isn't here, as usual. She probably figured that nice little Sookie will cover her if she doesn't show up. But, the kicker is that she is absolutely one hundred percent correct. I mean, why wouldn't I? Who would turn down extra tips?

I walk into Sam's office and drop off my purse, and see Sam sitting behind his desk.

"Good morning Sam," I say with a warm smile. Sam and I have been good friends for quite a few years now; actually, since I started working at Merlotte's. The only snag in the friendship is I know Sam has a bit of a crush on me. I always do my best to not add fuel to the fire, but he sometimes takes my kindness as flirtation, and then I'm stuck doing damage control. Don't get me wrong, Sam's not a bad looking guy. Actually, he's a pretty good looking guy. But I'm not the kind of girl to mix business and pleasure.

"Morning to you, too, Sookie," he says back. "Sorry about Arlene not bein' here today. I called her but she didn't answer. I'm guessin' she probably just slept in or is off with some guy…" he trails off at the end. "Sook, I just wanted to know if…if you would like to go out with me tonight. To dinner."

"Sam…"

"Now I know what you're gonna say. But dammit Sookie, I just want you to give me a shot."

"Sam, it's not that. I'm sort of seeing someone now. His name is Eric." I say it almost apologetically. I don't know why though. I shouldn't feel bad.

"Well, alright Sookie. Just know that I'm an option."

And with that, I'm out of his office and clocking in. The lunch rush today actually comes pretty early today, around eleven thirty. I'm taking care of a large construction party, when I see something that almost takes my breath away. Eric Northman himself is walking through the doors of Merlotte's looking like a country god.

I actually feel the air in the room change. When I look up, I see him wearing a pair of faded jeans and a button up flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. I think I drool a little bit.

He and his friend (who is almost as handsome) come and sit at a table in my section. Alright Stackhouse, got get 'em.

"Hey, ya'll, what brings you to Bon Temps this afternoon?" I ask with my crazy Sookie smile.

"Sookie, may I introduce you to Alcide Herveaux. And we are here this fine day, because it is more convenient for Alcide. Although, I was hoping that I could get a moment of your time, at some point?" Goodness, there he goes with that smirk again.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem! What can I get ya'll to drink?"

"We'll each have a beer," Eric says.

"Two beers, coming up."

When I head up to the bar, I feel the blush still on my cheeks. "Get yourself together, Stackhouse," I say to myself. When I start to fill the mugs with beer, Sam catches my gaze. I look away quickly and head back to the table.

"Alrighty, what will you fine gentlemen have for lunch today?"

"I'll have the cheeseburger," says Alcide.

"And I'll have the…cheeseburger and an order of fried mushrooms," Eric says.

"Comin' up!" I say and start to head off to give Lafayette the food orders. As I walk over to the computer to enter the order for their ticket, Eric comes walking up to me.

"Miss Stackhouse, did you have fun last night?" he asks quietly.

"Umm, actually, I had way more fun than I think I should have."

"Well, I would be honored if you went with me to a club I know tonight, and then dinner. What time do you get off?"

"That sounds like fun! I get off at five tonight. But I'll need some time to get ready. Come get me at my house at around seven thirty." I say. I give him directions to the farmhouse so he can get me this evening. As he walks back to his table, I can't help but smile like a fool.

For some reason, the rest of my shift seems to fly by.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I know it, it's five o'clock and time for me to clock out. When I walk into Sam's office to get my purse, Sam stops me.

"Sook, got a minute?" Sam asks seriously.

"Uh, sure boss. What's up?" I'm starting to get nervous now. What could I have done to upset him?

"Sookie, that man you were held up with earlier, is that your new boyfriend?"

He's gotta be kidding me. Honestly. It's really none of his business who I'm seeing outside of work. And I tell him just that.

"I'll be damned if it's not my business. You've been my friend for years now, and I'm just tryin' to look out for you." Well, for his part at least looks slightly abashed.

"Sam, yes that's him. He's on leave from the Marine Corps right now and we are seeing each other. I'm sorry I got held up at his table today, I wasn't expecting him to come in."

"Alright Sook, just make sure he treats you well," he says with a frown.

After that little incident, I'm in my car driving home to get ready to go out with Eric. Not really knowing what to wear, I give him a call and ask what sort of attire is appropriate. When he tells me it's more of a country western club, I'm caught off guard.

Although, I do have the perfect outfit. I pull on my daisy duke shorts, pink flannel shirt tied above my tummy, and faded cowboy boots. To top it off, I put my hair in braided pigtails and start to head downstairs.

=======================================0======================================

EPOV

When I knock on Sookie's door to pick her up for our date, I am shocked by what I see. She looks like a country angel, sent from heaven to steal my heart.

"Eric!" she exclaims when she sees me. I love that smile. Not the crazy Sookie smile, but the genuinely happy smile. What am I saying though, I've only known her for two days. Isn't it a little early to start thinking like that? Oh, what the hell do I know, anyway?

We walk out to my car and start to head out of the driveway.

"Eric, can I ask you a question?" Sookie asks me all of a sudden after about ten minutes of driving.

"Sure, ask anything you want."

"Why aren't you seeing your family right now, while you're on leave, instead of seeing me?"

Well, I didn't think we'd be going here right now. But I guess better now than ever.

"My family disowned me when I enlisted in the Marines. They've got quite a bit of money, and my father wanted me take over the family profession—he's a surgeon—and was pissed when I told him I would rather enlist and serve my country. So, he disowned me. We haven't spoken since." I realize I'm frowning. I meant to sound indifferent to the whole situation, but I noticed that I sound sad. Yeah, maybe because I am.

We continue the car ride in silence after that, and arrive at the club in Shreveport about a thirty minutes later. I jog to Sookie's side of the car and open the door for her.

=====================================0========================================

SPOV

When we arrive at the club, I notice the name of it is Boots. Hm. That's pretty fitting I guess, seeing the attire of some of the people waiting in line.

As we walk up to the doors, I'm mortified to see that Eric is expecting us to be able to get in without waiting in line. Yeah, right! Well, I think that until I see who's standing at the door. It's that hunk of a man Eric was at lunch with today. What was his name?

"Alcide! My man!" Eric says when he sees him. They do one of those awkward man hugs—you know, the ones where they half shake hands, half hug?

"Eric, Sookie," he nods his head to me, smiling. "Great to see you guys tonight. Go on in, the clubs waiting." He says with a wink.

When we walk in, I am overwhelmed with the sound of country music, and can't resist the urge to start dancing. I pull Eric onto the dance floor, but quickly learn he's not much of a dancer. Well, sucks to be him, because I am going to dance all night.

After about two songs, Eric says he's going to go get drinks. While he's gone, I find a table and sit down to wait for him. While I sit there and watch everyone around me dance with amusement, I notice a big sauntering up to me.

"Hey babe, what's a girl like you doin' sitting here all alone?" He smirks at me, but not in that panty melting way Eric does—this dude just makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Umm, I'm waiting on my boyfriend to bring our drinks," I say with a smirk of my own. This guy needs to get a life. He's kind of creepy. He's about as tall as Eric, but with a bald head and purple colored eyes.

"Aw, babe don't be that way. The name's Quinn. Why don't you let Quinn take care of you for a little while, and forget the boyfriend for the evening?"

Oh this jerk's really getting on my nerves now. Who does he think he is? Do these lines really work on the bimbos in this place? Or any place for that matter? Before I have time to process everything that's happening, Eric is walking back towards us, drinks in hand, and pissed off look on his face. Great.

"John Quinn, what a surprise to see you here," he says with a strained look on his face.

"Northman, is this little slice of heaven right here yours?" Quinn asks amused.

Did he really just refer to me as a piece of property? Seriously, how did this guy get so cocky?

"Her name is Sookie, and yes she is with me. Now you'd do well to be on your way before this gets out of hand.

Oh, shit.

"Northman, you've always been a cocky asshole, you know that?"

Oh, double shit.

"Quinn, you're the asshole here. Try your hand, I dare you."

The next thing I know, Quinn is throwing a right hook at Eric. Except, it never even connects. Eric ends blocks the hit and punches Quinn in the throat. When he doubles over, Eric puts him in a head lock. "Now, Quinn, are we done with these silly games? Leave the girl alone," Eric growls.

When Eric releases Quinn, he walks away, rubbing his throat, with a look that could melt steel.

"Eric, where the hell did you learn that?" I ask him.

"Israeli Krav Maga. More realistic for these kinds of situations than anything else, honestly."

We sit down at the table and sip on our drinks—in my case a gin and tonic—and rest for a little while. Even with that crazy little incident, this has been pretty fun. This is my kind of club, not one of those with all of the crazy music and people grinding on each other.

When I look up, I notice the line dance is starting, and I know I must have a twinkle in my eye. Eric looks at me amused, and asks if I want to dance.

And we dance and we dance. I haven't this much fun in a long time, and hope that every night with Eric goes like this.

"Hey, Sookie, I never got around to asking you, and I know it's only been two dates, but would you like to go steady with me?"

"Eric," I say with a smile, "nothing would make me happier."


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

After we leave the club, neither of us really knows what to say. We know we're going steady now, but that's about it.

When we show up at the farmhouse, Eric comes over to open my door for me again, except this time, he doesn't move out of the way for me to walk forward. He has me cornered against the car with both of his arms on either side of me, and is smirking. Okay, is this man trying to get jumped by me?

When I look into his eyes, though, they are dark and filled with lust. I'm sure mine look the same.

When he lowers his lips to mine, there is no hesitation on my part. I put my hands on either side of his head, and part my lips, inviting him in. The next thing I know, he is ravaging my mouth with his, using his tongue to explore my own.

When he pulls away and looks at me, I say breathlessly, "Bedroom, Gran should be in bed by now."

Well, Eric is happy to oblige. We end up with him hovering over me on my bed, with a questioning look on his face. He's asking permission, and all of a sudden, I'm nervous.

"Eric, I'm a virgin," I tell him plainly. "But, if there's anybody I would like to give my virginity to, it would be you."

He leans over and plants a kiss on my forehead, and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

I gulp, and nod my head. I watch as he pulls out a condom, and looks at me one more time, to make sure I haven't changed my mind. I nod my head again, and he rolls on the condom.

Eric reaches down with his long fingers and starts to rub my clit, getting me ready. Right when I am about to climax, I feel him filling me and his mouth on mine, kissing me with the most passion I have ever felt. He starts with slow thrusts, making sure that I am used to him, and then starts to move faster. He pulls my legs to wrap around his waist, and I am surprised by the new feeling of fullness that I get, and I am desperate for more.

"Sookie," Eric pants, "you are so fucking beautiful."

I feel myself about to climax again, and when I do, Eric does too. He falls on top of me, panting, and peppers kisses down my neck. I can't help but smile like a fool. I honestly cannot imagine having my first time be with anybody else.

When Eric finally pulls out of me and sits up, he has a lopsided grin on his face.

"Sookie, you're okay, right?" he asks with a hint of concern.

"Eric, I don't know how anybody could not be okay after that. I'm amazing," I say with a smile of my own. I feel exhausted all of a sudden. "But, I'm so tired!"

Eric laughs a little. "Yeah, that'll happen, Lover,"

When I look back up at him, he's smiling at me. The only word I can use to describe how I feel, it would be euphoric. As we get up to put our clothes on, we seem to be constantly trying to touch each other in some way—a brush of the hand or fingers.

After we are dressed and put back to rights, we head to the kitchen and I make a pot of coffee.

"So, Northman, I should ask, since we see, pretty serious now, what's your favorite color?" I'm smirking at him.

"Well, Stackhouse, I'd have to say blue," Eric smirks right back at me. "What's yours?"

"Purple."

"Purple's nice," Eric says.

"Eric, how are we going to do this when you leave? I can't stand the thought of not being able to actually touch you. To not be able to kiss you."

"I can't stand those thoughts either. But, there's Skype and there's email. And if you're in to the whole Dear John thing, we can write letters," he says trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, I guess I'm just so worried. I've been missing Jason so much, and he's only been gone for two and half weeks and I already miss him so much it hurts. And before long, I won't have either of you…" I trail off.

"Sookie, would you mind telling me a little about Jason? We never really got a chance to talk about him."

"Oh, Eric, Jason is my best friend. Ever since our parents died, he's felt the need to take care of me. He's four years older than I am. He felt like he had a duty to enlist after September 11th, and I really respect him for that. Now, don't get me wrong, he's a knucklehead, he was the quarterback of the football team when he was in high school, but he has got a heart made of solid gold. And I miss him so much. We don't hear from him very often, but I'm looking forward when he gets to come back home after boot camp, and when we get to watch his graduation."

"Well, I know I won't be here to meet him when he gets home, but I can't wait to meet him over Skype or something," Eric says smiling.

"That would actually be very nice. I can't wait for my Gran to meet you either."

"That would be really nice, but speaking of Gran, you should probably go before she wakes up and starts asking questions," I tell Eric with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Well, tonight with Sookie had been fantastic. That it until an unexpected road block at happened to pop up.

"Oh, Sookie, you're still up, Sugar," I hear an elderly voice call. "I thought I heard voices out here."

Shit. This must be the elusive Gran. And I get to meet her after taking her granddaughters innocence.

"Um, well Gran, there's someone here that I would like you to meet," Sookie says uncertainly, looking at me for help. I shrug my shoulders. I don't have the slightest clue as to what to do.

"Hello Mrs. Stackhouse," I say with a smile, extending my hand.

"Now, dear, don't be silly. Call me Gran or Adele," and with that she reached out and pulled me into the most grandmotherly hug I think I've ever felt.

"Yes ma'am" I say smiling, still.

We all end up sitting down at the kitchen table, drinking some more coffee, and chatting. Obviously Gran doesn't like to sleep through the night, I think to myself.

I tell Gran that I am a staff sergeant in the United States Marine Corps and am on my two week leave. After I am done with leave, I will be shipping back overseas and commanding a squad of men. She offers me the usual "thank you for your service" speech, and I nod politely.

When Sookie states that she is sleepy and ready to go to bed, I get up to leave. As I am walking out the door, I am stopped by Gran. She has a look in her eyes that is older than her physical years.

"Viking," she begins. "Sookie is special and there is much she does not know about herself yet. There is much you will discover about yourself as well."

"Gran, I'm not a Viking. I'm just a small town guy from Shreveport," I say confused.

Gran smiles to herself, almost knowingly. "You are a Viking. A warrior. That is why you were so quick to join the military. Northman, there is much that will be opened in the next few weeks since you have found each other. Help each other with your discoveries. Sookie is special. She has powers beyond what she knows."

"Gran, look, I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. You've gotta give me more to go on," I plead with her, not wanting answers. Either she's bat shit crazy or the truth is just that unbelievable.

"Sookie is a faery, and you both have lived multiple lifetimes, trying to find each other and do things the right way. You are both ancient and have been through much. Now that you have found each other once again her powers will begin to surface and you will both begin to remember things that are forgotten. But do not tell Sookie what I have told you tonight. She will begin to find out tonight, and when she has question she will come to me, and with time to you." And with that, Gran motions that it is time for me to leave.

SPOV

I smile as I see Gran talking to Eric at the door. I decide to give them some privacy and go up to my room to get ready for bed. While I am in the restroom and washing my face, I notice that there is a soft glow to my skin. I chalk it up to being so happy and in love with a great man.

I pad out of the bathroom and into my room to go to sleep.

That's when I start to dream.

I am in a room with pink wallpaper and a silver bed with a silver and pink and comforter. The room is warm and inviting, and I feel compelled to sit on the edge of the bed.

As it sit, I know I am waiting for someone, I just don't know who I am waiting for. My questioning is quickly alleviated when I see a beautiful woman walk in to the room. She is tall with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. I know immediately her name is Claudine.

"Sookie, my old friend. I am so glad to see you back. There is much to talk about," she says with a huge smile.

"Claudine, what am I doing here? I don't know where I am, and honestly, I don't know how I know who you are."

"Sookie, as I said, there is much to talk about. You are Fae, a Faery. You are a descendant of the king, Niall."

I sit there dumbfounded. "What does it mean to be a Fairy? I mean am I actually a little person with wings throwing fairy dust?"

"No, Sookie, not fairy, Faery. You are the essence of the Earth itself. The sky to be exact. That is why you love the sun so much. You can harness the power of light, and if you choose, you can read the mind of those around you. But you have lived many lives. You and the Viking have been trying to find each other and fulfill the prophecy the right way, but it never works. Something always happens, and one of you dies. But since you are Faery soul mates, when one of you dies, the other does as well," Claudine says with a grim look.

"Claudine, how do I know you?"

"I am your Faery godmother, here to guide you as best I can."

"Is Eric a Faery?"

"No, he is not. But he is your soul mate, so he is entwined into your heart and soul. Now wake Sookie, I have answered all of the questions I can for now. Your Grandmother can answer any questions you have until we meet again."

I wake up from the dream with a sense of confusion.

What the actual fuck?


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

On my drive back to Shreveport all I could think about was what Sookie's Gran had to tell me. So, Sookie is a Faery. Whatever that is. And we have both lived multiple lifetimes. I mean, seriously—what the fuck? But she was so serious. And it's not as if Sookie was in on it. She's never even alluded to that little story.

And that whole thing about remembering in time? I wonder when that will be. I mean, yeah, I feel like I've known Sookie my entire life. There is a sense of comfort when I am with her—it doesn't feel like we had to go through the awkward first date stage.

I walk through the door of my house and throw my keys on the counter. I slump on to the couch, not knowing what to think. And why did she keep calling me "Viking"? Yeah, I've got Scandinavian ancestry, but how do you even now that your family goes back to the Vikings? So many fucking questions. I feel so alive now that I've found Sookie. I'm not willing to let something like this come between us.

I doze off on the couch and end up having a dream.

I am standing on a cliff overlooking the North Sea. I am 17 years old and about to go off on my first raid as grown Viking warrior. I recently received my arm band from the Earl and am excited to be invited on this raid. My father is a great warrior and my mother is a fierce shield maiden—the fiercest in the land from what I am told.

As I look off into the distance, I hear a voice behind me. She is saying my name. I know that voice. It belongs to the love of my life.

"Eric…" my Sookie begins. But she is unable to finish, because she is crying.

I turn around and see her. She has the clearest blue eyes—the color of the sky—with pale blonde hair and tan skin, not uncharacteristic for our people. I gather her into my arms, tucking her head under my chin. She is so small, but she is a fighter. She will be going on her own raid as a shield maiden. She is my Valkyrie. I love her.

"Eric, I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back. I don't think I'll be able to bear it."

"Min Alskade, do not talk as though there is no tomorrow. We will both come home, and we will marry and we will have sons and daughters," I tell her, trying to alleviate her fears.

I hate that she is going on the raid as well. But she must. Her mother and father are dead and she lives with her grandmother. Her brother died when she was younger, on his own raid, so she is the only one that can bring home a substantial amount of gold. Her grandmother farms, but it is not enough to support them.

"Eric I prayed to the goddess today. My life is in Freya's hands now. It does not do to question the Gods. But if you are to die tomorrow, I will gladly die with you. We will enter Valhalla together. And if am to die tomorrow, I will be your Valkyrie when you are to enter the feasting halls," she is being strong for my sake. She does not want me to worry about her unnecessarily.

We sail the next day and it is the last time I get to see my beloved. I am told when I get home that she did not survive, because she was helping a local woman, who was being raped by one of her clansmen. He was pissed she took his prize, so he killed her.

I wake up from the dream with a tear in my eye. I remember that moment like it was yesterday. I had killed the man.

Holy shit, this is real.

SPOV

After I wake up from my dream, I look at my clock. It is only 3:15. I pad into the kitchen to get a glass of water and process what just happened. Okay. First, there was Claudine. How in the world did I know her name? The most likely answer is that it was just a dream and I shouldn't think too hard about it.

I finish my water and go back to my room to go back to sleep.

=======================================0======================================

I wake up the next morning at 10:00. When I go down the stairs, I smell the wonderful aroma of breakfast cooking. Mm. Gran must be in a good mood this morning.

"Hey Gran! How'd ya sleep?" I ask her with a smile. I just feel like it's going to be a great day.

"Good morning, dear. I slept fine. How about yourself?" she asks smiling at me slightly.

"I slept okay. I had a weird dream last night, though. Do we know anybody named Claudine?" I ask her, hoping that I'm being sly.

Gran exhales slowly. "Dear, I knew this time would come. It always does. She came to me a dream last night as well, letting me know that it was time to have the conversation."

She motions for me to sit down at the table, and I do. She brings the breakfast with her that she just made, and sets it down between us.

"My dear Sookie, you are of Faery descent. Not only that, you are of royal Faery descent. There are forces at work, honey, that were activated when you came in contact with your Eric."

"Does Jason know? Is Jason Faery, too? Why would you let him go if you knew this was coming? Gran I need him. And Eric will be leaving too!"

"Sookie. I need to talk to you about that. You have lived many times. You have lived and died, and then you have been reborn. The same has happened to Eric. But, my dear, every time you two find each other, one of you dies. Eric is always a warrior, and that is usually how he dies. It is vital for him to stay alive. I don't know how much longer fate will allow you both to come back," she says grimly.

"Gran, this is a lot to put on a person in a night. I don't know what to think right now," I say, panicking slightly.

"All you have to do right now is cherish your Viking. Love him, enjoy your time with him. When he is gone for his tour is when we will begin to harness your power and seeing where you stand. But for now, just love him. You may not have long with him."

And with that, Gran gets up and walks away, with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

SPOV

The next week seemed to fly by. Eric and I tried to find time to spend together as often as possible, but obviously, we both had other things to do—well more like I had other things to do—I had to go to work. Gran had been working with me almost every day for the past week and working on my powers, and my telepathy had revealed itself almost instantaneously. That seemed to be the easiest power to come to me, but the most frustrating to have to control.

Every day when I was at work, I dealt with the thoughts of all of those around me. It was difficult to keep my focus when all of these thoughts would flood my head—what my ass looked like in my Merlotte's uniform, what the men imagined was underneath my clothes, and worst of all, Sam's desire for me. It was nothing perverse like the other men in the bar, but it was a longing, that I felt terrible about not being able to quench. I just didn't feel that way about him.

My only rock through the whole experience has been Eric. My Viking. My dreams had come more and more often, and he and I would sit down and compare to see if they were the same, and to see if any details were left out. To be honest, there wasn't much that was different. We were learning to live with it, and live with the fact that we are soul mates. We still don't know the prophecy that has been talked about, but we do know that this is the most powerful time that we have been together—this is the make it or break it time.

Tonight is Friday, and Eric ships out on Monday. As we lay in bed together, in post coital bliss, Eric looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"Sookie, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to leave you here. My heart is screaming at me, it doesn't want me to go. Sookie I'm worried something is going to happen to one of us," he is looking at me with such pain in his eyes and I don't know what to say to make him feel better. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Eric, I love you. I am in love with you. I will never let anything happen to us," I look into his eyes to get an idea of what his reaction is going to be.

Before I know what is happening, he has swept me up and has me laying on top of him. He is peppering kisses down my neck and chest. "Sookie, I love you, too. I am in love with you, too. And I swear by all things that I will never let anything happen to you, or us. I will come home to you. But I don't want to spoil our time together these next few days with you fretting about my safety."

I huff. "Eric, as usual you are correct. And I will show you just how much I love you in these next few days."

And with that, Eric showed me just how much he could love me that night.

EPOV

I can't bear the thought of leaving my Sookie in a mere three days. I love her so much it hurts, and everything that she is going through, she needs me now more than ever. But in the military, you can't just decide not to go to war one day. I can only hope the when her brother gets home, she can tell him everything, and lean on him when I cannot be there.

This past week has opened my eyes to many things that I was blind to before. I mean, I always felt like I was destined for more—but this is beyond my highest expectations. I'm dating a fucking Faery. And I couldn't be happier about it.

She is my rock, and I am hers. I know that I can be strong through this deployment for her sake. I must be strong.

Saturday has come and we have a day planned. We are going to see a new movie that is showing in the theater and then we are going to go to dinner. I just hope we can make it through the day without having to bring up the inevitable subject.

If you asked me six months ago what I planned for the future, I would have said living and dying for my country, in the Corps. But now, I would say that my future is Sookie Stackhouse. We have a higher purpose, a calling of sorts. A destiny. And I am not willing to forsake that, even if I thought what I was doing was right all along.

I show up at Sookie's door at 7:00 that night to pick her up for the movie, and she is stunning. She has a black and white sundress on with a pair of red fuck-me heels. Her hair is cascading down her shoulders, and she has her sky blue eyes rimmed with a smoky colored make-up. On her face is a look of grim determination, and I know that is because she is determined to have a good time tonight.

"Sookie, you look absolutely stunning, min alskade," I say knowing that she'll understand the Swedish. I said that in one of the dreams that we shared, and the endearing term had stuck.

"Now, Mr. Northman, you don't have to say that if you don't mean it," she says with a wink. She must know that she looks good enough to eat. "But, if you insist, I'll take the compliment in stride."

We walk out the door to head out on our date. God, this woman is so fucking strong. She is my Valkyrie. She will harness this power within her, and we will vanquish all who wish to squelch our love. While I'm fighting one war, she will begin training for her own. But tonight, we will have fun like the two twenty-something year olds that we are.

I dip her down low into a kiss and whisper into her ear "We are going to have a wonderful time tonight, and I am going to ravage you like the Viking I am when we get home."

I can actually feel her blush. God, I love that blush on her. I chuckle as I open up her car door to let her in.

Gran POV

I watch as my granddaughter drives off with the Viking. She is so happy, I hope this time it works out for her. I have seen her die too many times, and do not think I could bear to watch it happen again.

While she is out of the house, I am able to shed the appearance of the old lady that I must wear when I am around her. I am a handmaiden of the goddess Freya, and she has sent me to watch over dear Sookie. Even though she is not really my blood, after thousands of years of raising her and teaching her, I have grown to love her as my own. I want good things for her.

As I walk into the attic, I see the abandoned box of pictures laying at the edge of the stairs. I sigh and walk over to it, knowing I should show it to Sookie at some point, knowing it will reinforce what I have already told her of her prophecy. She is still too young, yet, to know what it entails. There will be time for that.

However, she must know about the Cluviel Dor at some point. Her great grandfather left it for her, and each life time, I fail to tell her about it. But this time, I will. She may need the powers that it possesses. This time, she has been reborn at her most powerful yet. There will be forces at work to take her from the ones she loves, and the Cluviel Dor may just save her or her Viking's life.

I close my eyes and offer a quick prayer to the goddess. I ask her to watch over my Sookie and her Eric, and ask that she guide them in the direction they must head, for I do not know if I will be allowed to stay with her once the prophecy has been filled.

I tuck the Cluvel dor in my pocket and head back down the stairs to do some reading, resolving to show her the trinket when she returns tonight, and hopefully be able to show it to her with her Viking present.


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

Monday comes all too fast for my liking, and it hits me like a freight train that today is the day Eric leaves for Afghanistan. I don't know what to do. I try to keep the tears held in as I get dressed and ready to take him to the airport, as I don't want to make this any harder on him than it has to be.

These last weeks have really opened our eyes as to who we are and who we are to each other. I never thought that I would be one of those people that said the were in love after just a couple weeks of being with someone, but here I am.

Gran decides that she is not going to go with me to drop off Eric, because she wants us to have the time alone together. I pull in front of Eric's apartment, and sigh heavily as I turn off the engine and grip the steering wheel. Maybe I can just kidnap him, and tie him to a bed. But that probably would be bad for all parties involved. After a final deep breath, I open the door and head up to his apartment. I lift my hand to knock, but he opens the door before I even have time for my hand to connect.

"Hey," I mutter, not really knowing what else to say, too afraid that if I say anything more, I won't be able to hold in the tears anymore.

"Oh, baby, it's okay," he says trying to soothe me. But, when he grabs me into a tight hug, I can't keep the unshed tears in anymore. We stand there for god knows how long, me just crying into his shirt, and him stroking my hair. When all of my tears seem to have dried up, he steps back and looks at me.

"Are you ready to go," I ask him, still sniffling a little bit. "Not that I'm eager or anything," I say, managing a small smile for his sake.

"I'm as ready as you are. I don't want to go at all. I just want to be here with you."

As we start walking to my car, I notice that he is in his uniform, and it is the first time that I have seen him in it. He is in the desert camouflage issued by USMC and he looks fine as hell.

We pull into the airport parking lot after around an hour, and we just sit in the car, looking at our hands. We don't know what to say to each other. Finally, I just say 'fuck it' and lean over and lay one on him. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer to him, until I crawl over the center console and am straddling his lap. We stay like that for awhile, just trying to get as much as we can until he has to leave. When the clock signals it is time to head into the airport, and get him through security and what not, I want to cling to him like a child. We walk in, and cling onto his hand for dear life, as if it my life line. When we approach the terminal, he wraps his arms around my waist, and picks me up. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist, and we kiss one last time.

After he puts me down, I have to watch him walk down the tunnel, that will take him away from me, and to a war zone. As his figure disappears, I slump to the ground in the middle of the room, without shame, and cry.

EPOV

As I walk out of the terminal, toward the shuttle that will take me to the other side of the airport, the distance and the feeling of longing is palpable. I know I must look like a wreck, and that my eyes are red and puffy with the tears that I won't let fall. But I have to do this. I just have to put one foot in front of the other and deal with it, just like every other man and woman that has someone that they are leaving behind.

I approach my gate, and see some fellow soldiers and Marines, and sit down. I pull out my iPod and play some rock songs that will hopefully calm down my mood. I would rather be angry than sad. I lay my head back to try to rest my eyes, and the next thing I know, I am being shook awake by a fellow Marine.

"Hey, man it's time to board," he says, and I follow him into the line to board the plane.

I find my seat and sit down, putting my headphones back in, and prepare for a long flight to Germany. As I am beginning to doze off, I feel somebody sit down in the seat beside me. I glance over, and see a pretty dark haired woman with green eyes. Her name badge says "Dawn".

"Hi there, soldier," she says to me, with what she probably thinks is a seductive voice. "I just thought that I could take a moment of your time and say thank you for what you do. I've always...admired a man in uniform," she says, looking me up and down, with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Thanks for the thanks," I tell her, "but just remember in the future, to never call a United States Marine a soldier," and with that I put my headphones back in, and try to tune her out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marine," she says, taking out one of my ear buds.

"Look, Dawn, I'm sure you're a perfectly nice lady, but I have someone at home, so I would appreciate you keeping your hands off of me, and getting back to your job, so I can relax before my layover," I say, trying to keep the edge of annoyance out of my voice, but failing miserably. With a huff, Dawn gets up and walks down the aisle toward the front of the plane, ignoring people along the way. Those kinds of women have always bugged me, and they think that they are actually dick magnets. As if.

I finally am able to doze off and only wake up again, landing in Germany.


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV

I finally pick myself up off the floor of the airport, and wipe my eyes. I can't be weak. I have to be strong for us. I sit down in a chair in the terminal so I can calm down. An elderly woman who witnessed the entire scene comes up to me, and rests her hand on my arm. She doesn't say anything—she just sits there with me, until I am calm enough to look at her. She is smiling at me sadly, with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I had to watch my husband go to Vietnam. My son went to Desert Storm. My grandson just left for Afghanistan. It doesn't get easier. It just becomes natural," she says, patting my leg.

"I'm so sorry," I say, my eyes filling with tears again. There are no words for how much she has gone through.

"Dear, I'm not the one that needs it," she says, fishing around in her purse. "Your man and my grandson just got on that plane together, so they're probably going to the same place. Here's my phone number if you ever need anything, sweety. Just call, and I'll answer." She hands me the piece of paper, and gets up to leave.

"Thank you," I say.

"Don't thank me, honey. I just wish I had a shoulder to lean on when I was going through it."

I sit there for a little while longer, and then will myself to leave the airport, and the awful memories there. I pick my head up, and walk out of the airport with a new resolve, to survive, and to make sure nothing gets fucked up in the process.

I make my way home, and find gran cleaning the house. She I walk in, and she immediately goes to hug me. I let her at first, but then gently extricate myself from her embrace.

"Gran, thank you, but I don't want sympathy from anyone. I just want to go on like everything is okay, and normal," I tell her, fighting back my tears. If there's one sure fire way to make a woman start crying again, it's to hug her.

When Gran lets me go, she goes back to her vacuuming and throws a dust mitt at me. "If you want it to be like every day, then get to work," she says turning around and finishing what she way doing.

EPOV

That bitch Dawn really couldn't take a hint. After the first incident, I got bumped into countless times, and she actually threw herself into my lap at one point, because of "turbulence". By the time it is time to get off the plane and lay over in Germany, I am on pins and needles. I didn't get any sleep on the flight, and I wasn't even able to listen to my music, because she kept pulling my headphones out.

When I reach the terminal where my next flight will be, I pull out my cell phone and call Sookie. I'm not sure what time it is over there, but I need to hear her voice. It's 11:00 at night here, so hopefully it's still early enough over there.

"Hello?" she says when she picks up the phone.

"Sookie. It's me," I tell her, happy to hear her voice, although there is a lot of noise in the background.

"Eric! I didn't think I'd hear from you this soon! Hang on a sec," she says. When she comes back on the line, it's quieter. "I got Holly to take over my tables. How'd your flight go?"

"It went...as expected. It was a long flight. What time is it over there?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, it's right after 5:00 in the evening. Why?" she asks, sounding worried.

"Nothing, I just was worrying when I called you, hoping I wouldn't wake you up. I'm going to be layed over here for another hour," I tell her, disappointed that she sounds like she's at work. I hear her huff quietly.

"Hang on Eric," she says, sounding annoyed. She must have though that she put the phone on hold, but she didn't. "Sam, can't you see I'm on the phone? Well, it's an important call. I'll get back to work when I can. Sam Merlotte, don't you talk to me like that. I'm your best damn worker and you know it. Now, I'm gonna take my dinner break now, and go back to work after that. Sorry, Eric, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Boss mad that you're on the phone?" I ask, laughing a little.

"Oh, shit you heard that. Yeah, he don't take kindly to phone calls at work, but I can just take my thirty minute dinner break now, so we can talk until I have to go back," she says sounding happier than before.

"Alright then. Were you okay when I left?" I ask, hoping that it wasn't too hard on her.

"I...no, I wasn't really okay. There was a nice older woman there who sat with we for a while, and we talked. Her son left with you, so she said he might be in your unit," she says, trying to change the subject.

"Well I won't really know until we're set up at base, but I'll let you know if that's the case. What's his name?" I ask.

"Uhm, hang on, she gave me information. It's in my purse somewhere...there it is!" she says sounding triumphant. "His name is Barry Horrowitz. He's a private and she said it's his first tour," Sookie told me. I jot down the name on a piece of paper and stick it in my pocket.

"I'll keep a look out for him," I promise her.

We talk for a while longer about nothing in particular. I can tell she is trying to keep the subjects light, and I understand why. She needs more time to adjust. It seems like her time to talk to me runs out all too fast, and before I know it, she's telling me she loves me and she has to go back to work. I hear the the tears in her voice.

"Sookie, honey, I don't want you to worry about me. I need you to be strong, because if you're strong, I don't have to worry about you so much, okay?" I tell her calmly, holding back my own emotion.

"Okay," she say, and then takes a big breath. "I love you, Eric Northman. Please call me when you get another chance, so I know you're okay."

"I promise I will," I say sincerely. With that, we hang up. I just stare at my phone for a while, and throw it back in my pocket, punching the wall where I am standing. It stings like a mother fucker, but I don't care. I just want to be home with my girl.


End file.
